Star Trek: The Best of the Best
by RetroMetroid
Summary: After a pirate attack, five cadets must save a dying Oberth class cruiser. Will have cameos.
1. Minotaur

STAR TREK: The Best of the Best  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Other Stories By Me: DS5, & DS9- The Cardassian Incident.  
  
Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure  
  
Synopsis: In this three-chapter tale, five Starfleet cadets are trapped on a crippled starship, the Minotaur. When Orion pirates pillage the cruiser, the cadets must fight them off.  
  
Historian's Note: "Best of the Best" takes place during the time span of "All Good Things..." and "Generations".  
  
One- Minotaur  
  
Five cadets hurried into their new assignment, a New Orleans class science vessel, the Minotaur. They were Albert Wise, a human male with raven hair, Kreem, a gray-furred Kzin male, Halley Sightler, a blond human female, T'Rea, a Vulcan female, and Michael Simpson, a human male with brown hair.  
  
The Minotaur had minimal weapons. A phase-plasma cannon used to weaken shields, a phase cannon, and three photon torpedoes. Simpson paused at the Minotaur's schematics.  
  
"Accordin' to this, our quarters are in C deck." Simpson drawled in his Kentuckian twang. Kreem looked at the schematics.  
  
"No, Simpson. It's on G deck."  
  
Simpson looked again.  
  
"You're right, Kreem. It is on G-deck, amigo."  
  
"Straighten up, Cadet Simpson. You aren't in Kentucky anymore."  
  
Captain Howard Wiley stood behind them, the top of his uniform the signature red of Command. The cadets wore mustard yellow for Ops. Blue was used for science, and green for medical.  
  
Historian's Note- During this time period, it was true. During the third year of DS9, it was changed to the bottom.  
  
"Captain Wiley." T'Rea said in her usual Vulcan manner.  
  
"Cadets... Wise, Kreem, Simpson, T'Rea, and Sightler. You're straight out of the academy, right?"  
  
Wise nodded, rubbed the spot where the pips would be for an Ensign, Lt., Lt. Commander, Commander, Captain, Commodore, Vice Admiral, and Admiral. Since Wise was a cadet, he didn't have a pip, while Captain Wiley had four. Kreem said something in Kziniti, his native tongue.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Cadet Kreem." Wiley said as he walked towards a turbolift.  
  
"What the devil did you say, Kreem?" Sightler asked.  
  
"I said that his manner was like that of a galleon captain."  
  
Sightler, Wise, Simpson and T'Rea looked at each other.  
  
"On Kziniti, its considered a compliment."  
  
***  
  
The Minotaur undocked from Utopia Planitia, and sped off at maximum impulse for the outer fringes of Sol. Ever since the Talin IV or "Kirk's World" incident; a warp jump close to a large world, such as Jupiter was prohibited.  
  
Captain Wiley had been given strict orders to head for Cento Delta, in the Gamma quadrant. The Minotaur would enter the Gamma Quadrant via the Bajoran Wormhole.  
  
"Warp 3, Mr. Simpson."  
  
Simpson waited for Kreem to enter the coordinates, and then hit the signal button that activated the Warp Core. The Doppler effect swirled around the Minotaur, and the stars shifted.  
  
"Warp 1.0, 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4, 1.5, 1.6, 1.7, 1.8 1.9, 2.0, 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 2.4, 2.5, 2.6, 2.7, 2.8, 2.9, 3.0!" Simpson shouted.  
  
Wiley managed to grin at Simpson's theatrics.  
  
***  
  
The Brentos hovered, waited for a helpless ship to come by. Commandant Krekla craned his neck to look at his first mate's sensor readout.  
  
"New Orleans class cruiser heading this way. NCC 1951, USS Minotaur." Krekla grinned. The Brentos was a captured B'rel class scout. A mere New Orleans cruiser would be no match for him...  
  
To Be CONTINUED...  
  
Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha! 


	2. Battle over Cento Prime

Two- Battle over Cento Delta  
  
The Minotaur increased speed to Warp 5.2, and entered the fringes for the Bajoran system. Unseen to the Minotaur, the B'rel scout, Brentos followed. Inside the commandeered pirate cruiser, Commandant Krekla waited for the Oberth science vessel to drop out of warp. The Minotaur did so, in Deep Space Nine's presence. The Brentos entered the system shortly after the science ship did. As the Bajoran Wormhole erupted into view, the Minotaur and the Brentos entered it.  
  
Cadet Kreem muttered darkly in Kziniti.  
  
"Say again, little critter?" Simpson asked, his legs protruding from an open Jeffries' tube.  
  
"I said, I hate science vessels, and I hate this one in particular. No adventures, no accidents, no super beings dropping in. Boring."  
  
"That's why we have Galaxy, Intrepid and New Orleans classes, Kreem."  
  
"I hear we're meeting the USS Rysos at Cento Delta." T'Rea said, masking her obvious joy.  
  
"It is the most advanced cruiser. The Rysos classes will most likely stay in service until 2490."  
  
Wise groaned, and wiped a smudged hand on his trousers.  
  
"T'Rea, we've heard about the Rysos in the briefing. There is no reason to remind us every hour!" Wise said, annoyed.  
  
"Another human emotion- anger."  
  
"No. T'Rea- it's called I'm-going-to-tape-your-mouth-shut!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
Red lights flashed, and a klaxon screamed.  
  
"ARGHH!" Simpson said, rubbing his ears.  
  
"They should take in to account that there could be someone in there, when they blast that stupid..."  
  
Wise suddenly cut Simpson's ranting.  
  
"It's a red alert, Simpson. We need to get to the bridge."  
  
Simpson, T'Rea, Kreem, and Sightler followed the raven-haired man to the turbolift.  
  
Krekla grinned, his emerald skin showing yellow teeth.  
  
"I will take over the weapons. I will show those f'deraxt'l satorfleet idiots the meaning of power!"  
  
Historian's Note- According to the 2289 dictionary, F'deraxt'l and satorfleet meant "Federation" and "Starfleet".  
  
Krekla targeted the Minotaur's weak spot- the thermal exhaust port.  
  
"Hah! Fools, they do not have... shields."  
  
The turbolift stopped.  
  
"Huh?" Sightler asked.  
  
T'Rea took over.  
  
"It appears that our thermal exhaust port is damaged, and our auxiliary systems are down. Weapons systems barely damaged."  
  
"How do you know that?" Simpson asked, unconsciously scratching his scalp.  
  
"I looked at the Minotaur's schematics, Mr. Simpson."  
  
Simpson slapped his faced.  
  
"It figgers. Those little critters had a cloakin' device."  
  
"These are Orion pirates Mr. Simpson, not Romulans or Klingons, or the Defiant."  
  
Simpson's lower lip swelled, and his brown puppy dog eyes got larger. Sightler, Wise and Kreem chuckled.  
  
"She's a Vulcan, Simpson. She doesn't fall for-"  
  
Another disruptor blast shook the turbolift, and Kreem slammed into a wall. Sightler and Wise slammed into the broken door. T'Rea grabbed Simpson seconds before the 'lift's grating hit Simpson.  
  
"T'Rea?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Simpson?"  
  
"Thanks- for saving me from that grate. Now, how are we gonna get through a broken turbo-shaft, and lug three people?"  
  
T'Rea thought for a moment.  
  
"I will go to sickbay, and take some hydracordazine."  
  
"Hydracordazine? That's tricky stuff."  
  
T'Rea arched an eyebrow, and climbed up into the grate...  
  
Don't you hate it when we say... CONTINUED?! 


	3. Grand Finale

CHAPTER 3: Grand Finale  
  
T'Rea, hurry up. The other guys aren't gonna wake up by their own in three hours... if I read this diagnostic correctly, Simpson thought. Hurry, T'Rea!  
  
T'Rea walked stealthily through the corridors of the dying research vessel. She suddenly heard two harsh voices speaking in Rigellian trader speech. T'Rea concluded that they were Orion slavers, perhaps from a cloaked vessel.  
  
Fvlap and Qwek searched high and low... about two decks.  
  
"Listen, Qwek, I'll take the left branch, you go ahead."  
  
Qwek rumbled out, "No, Fvlap."  
  
Fvlap's pale red eyes narrowed to burning slits.  
  
"Qwek- I'm your superior- now go on ahead!"  
  
The burly Orion groaned, and wandered ahead.  
  
T'Rea silently noted that the shorter one- Fvlap if she translated right- was heading over here. She ducked into a Jeffries' tube, and waited for the Orion to get farther away from her. Instantly, he grabbed the Orion- or Fvlap-, and gave the emerald dwarf a Vulcan nerve pinch.  
  
Unfortunately, the burly and taller one- Qwek- was heading for the medical bay. T'Rea grabbed  
  
Fvlap's type II disrupter pistol, set it on STUN, and raced after Qwek. When she found the giant, he was entering sickbay. A violet beam blasted from the disrupter, and sent the hulking Qwek into a console.  
  
Qwek wondered what hit him. He then saw a slim Vulcanoid female with mustard colored shoulder patches. Yellow meant a specialty in security or... engineered. Four slender rectangle shaped "pips" were on her collar. That meant she was a fourth year cadet. If only he could move...  
  
T'Rea glanced at the stunned Orion pirate, and then looked down at the medical hyposprays. She grabbed 24 CCs of hydracordazine. By this time, Fvlap would have woken up. Then, the short pirate barged in- and received a violet beam of light- slamming into to him- and caused him to hit Qwek.  
  
Simpson waited. And waited. And waited. Then, T'Rea dropped down beside him.  
  
"I have the hydracordazine."  
  
The Vulcan pressed the hypo on all three of the unconscious crewmembers.  
  
"T'Rea- we have bad news. The blast to the thermal exhaust port crippled the Minotaur. Our orbit's decayin'." Simpson drawled.  
  
Kreem by this time was back to his seemingly obnoxious self.  
  
"Shouldn't we just climb up to the bridge?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea," said Wise. "While we're at it, we'll just surrender."  
  
Kreem nodded. "That's not a bad idea, either."  
  
Wise glared phaser bolts at the feline.  
  
"It's suicide goin' up there!" Simpson said (or rather- shouted).  
  
"Oh really?" Wise retorted.  
  
"Does a phaser sting? Do you hate Romulans? Are Ferengi brainless?" Simpson said, sarcastically.  
  
Wise rolled his eyes.  
  
Historians' Note: Hey, I'm a poet, and didn't know it!  
  
The five trudged up the shaft, until they finally reached the bridge.  
  
It was a mess. Smashed consoles, one sparking, the bridge crew knocked unconscious.  
  
"I'm awed." Simpson said.  
  
"Yeah, you look pretty odd too- no fur." Kreem said, jokingly.  
  
Now it was Simpson's turn to glare at Kreem, who stuck his tongue out at Simpson.  
  
"Stop it, you two. Beginning Priority One distress signal..."  
  
Historians' Note: Despite what "Voyager" (bleach) leads you to believe... Subspace communications travel at Warp 30. That's infinite speed!  
  
Wise tapped a console.  
  
"The bird-of-prey is hailing us." Wise said.  
  
Kreem took over.  
  
"Voice only!"  
  
"This is the vessel Brentos. Please surrender."  
  
"Right." Kreem said, bitter sarcasm on his tongue.  
  
"Proximity alert. NCC-1701-D, and NX-58931 are in weapons range of IKS Brentos."  
  
Wise glared at the pleasantness of the computer.  
  
On the view screen, a modified Intrepid class ship- with four nacelles- the Rysos, and a Galaxy class starship- the Enterprise! Orange torpedoes slammed into the IKS Brentos. A purplish-blue-white torpedo ripped the IKS Brentos into shreds.  
  
"Hello, USS Minotaur. It looks like you need a lift."  
  
"You think?" Kreem asked, wagging his tail.  
  
The shudder of two tractor beams shook the Oberth-class starship. The USS Enterprise and the Rysos had obviously locked a tractor beam on them.  
  
***  
  
Admiral Hanson looked happy for once. The cadets were waiting for Hanson's shrill voice to ring out, which it did.  
  
"Cadets, Starfleet Command has given you each a Medal of Valor, for saving the Minotaur's crew from the Orion slavers. Not to mention a new assignment- the USS Courageous, Constellation-class. Currently, it's at Deep Space Outpost Halcyon, but the Rysos will take you. And you're being promoted to Lt. j.g., through my authority."  
  
The quad grinned (except T'Rea). There was a much better assignment!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
THE END.... ?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Also look for these soon-to-be-blockbusters:  
  
Deep Space Outpost Halcyon: "Wingspan" & "Sheath"  
  
The Next Generation: Doomsday is Nigh  
  
Deep Space Nine: The Gathering of Doomsday  
  
Calvin & Hobbes: Eternal Peace  
  
Star Trek Bastion: "What Deceitful Webs We Spin", "Hortas Everywhere (working title)"  
  
&  
  
Foxtrot: Fire One! 


End file.
